Murderer
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: What if Gray didn't jump off the cliff and died? This is the story of the Mitchell family, Claire and Owen who all deal to live without Gray and battle depression, PTSD and a threat from one of their own. Please r and r
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first JW story and it came to me when watching the film. Hope you like it xx**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Gray, go!" Zach yelled as the two boys began sprinting for their lives to run from the Indominus.

"Oh cap!" Gray looked back and saw the I REX coming towards them. They approached a high cliff. Zach put his hands on Gray's shoulders.

"We're gonna have to jump." He said to the young boy, who looked back in shock.

"I...I can't!" Gray replied, tears falling from his eyes.

"Are you ready? One...two...JUMP!" Zach jumped off the cliff. As he did he heard a scream. He assumed it was Gray jumping with him, but he was wrong. He plunged into the icy water at the bottom of the cliff and began looking for Gray to tell him to stay down. He couldn't find him. When Zach was certain the Indominus had gone, he rose up and yelled his brothers name. No answer. He then saw his brother's 'dork patch' lying on the shore.

"No...no...no! GRAY!" Zach cried, tears falling down his cheeks. He swam to shore and curled up into a ball. He leant on a tree and cried, for the first time in years. He had lost his brother, and it was his fault.

* * *

Zach was sleeping, head in Claire's lap. She stroked his hair comfortingly. Just then, Zach began shaking.

"Honey, wake up." She rubbed her thumb against his cheek to calm him down. It didn't work. Claire began to shake him more violently to wake her nephew up.

"NO!" Zach shot up and looked helplessly at his aunt.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"It...it...was of the moment Gray...d...didn't jump." Zach stuttered, wiping his eyes. All Claire could do was give him a hug to try and comfort him. Just then, she saw her sister approaching.

"Zach it's your parents." The two got up. Claire put am arm around her nephew to support him.

"Zach!" Karen threw her arms around her now only son, putting a hand over his head. "It's ok honey, it wasn't your fault." Karen said in her son's ear, stroking his cheeks. She took her jacket off and wrapped it around her son. Claire then gave her sister a hug. Whilst that happened, Scott approached his son. He wasn't happy.

"It would have been common sense to check if your brother had jumped, wouldn't it." Scott said to Zach, who began to cry more.

"I'm sorry I didn't..." Zach was interrupted by his father.

"You will be sorry. You're the reason my son's dead! You wanted him to die didn't you. You hated him from the moment he was born." Scott yelled at him.

"He's my brother too you know!" Zach shouted back, catching the attention of his mother and aunt.

"What's going on?" Karen asked.

"He killed our son that's what!" Scott pointed at Zach, who was clearly distressed.

"I'm sorry for killing..." _slap._ Scott punched his son. Hard. Zach fell back, Claire running over to him, ushering for Owen to come over. She put her arms around the boy, holding his head.

"Calm down, Zach. It's ok. It's not your fault sweetheart." Claire whispered in his ear as he cried into her shoulder.

"You will be sorry Zach. I forbid you from ever coming home with us. You don't deserve it. You murderer." Scott said sternly. Owen noticed the blood coming out of Zach's nose first.

"Here, put this over it." He handed Claire a tissue. She held it to his nose, cradling her nephew in her arms like she used to do when Zach was very young. She remembered when she used to see Zach every say after school when her sister was at work. This was before Gray was born. After that, Claire got the job at Jurassic World and became very busy with work. Maybe that's why Zach wasn't fond of her. They used to be very close when Zach was in kindergarten. And then she kind of dissapered, which must have been hard for Zach as he was still very young and propably didn't understand why she left. She kissed Zach through his dark brown hair, stroking it gently.

"W...wait. I forbid you Scott from coming home with us." Karen said to her husband.

"You're letting that m...murderer live with us?" Scott was shocked.

"My son is no murderer. Don't you dare call him that." Karen knelt down next to her son, holding his hand comfortingly. "And their is no us. We're divorced, remember that."

"You're...divorced?" Zach looked over at Claire, who looked at Karen in disbelief.

"Don't worry sweetie, you won't have to see that monster ever again." Karen cuddled her son, stroking his hair. "Ignore everything he just said honey, it's not your fault."

"It is though...I...I should have checked before jumping...Gray wouldn't have jumped...I should have known...he's right...I've killed him." Zach began breathing faster and faster.

"Calm down boy. Breathe in, breathe out." Owen knelt beside him.

"What's wrong with him? SOMEBODY HELP!" Karen cried, Claire calming her sister down.

"He's having a panic attack. Just breathe in and out for me...that's it." Owen said to him.

"I...I feel sick." Owen ushered for Claire to grab a bucket. She held Zach 's hair back as he threw up, crying his eyes out.

"Calm down for me yeah." Claire held him in her arms as he shut his eyes.

"You need to get him home...he needs to rest." Owen said to Karen.

"Up you get" Karen helped her son up and Claire and Karen supported him as they walked him back to the car.

* * *

 _Scott 's POV_

 _That little bitch isn't getting away that easily. He wanted Gray to die. He hated him from the moment he was born and now after murdering my son he get away with it. I'm coming for you, Zach Mitchell, just you wait and see._

* * *

 **First chapter done! Please review and tell me what you think! There will be a lot of Zach angst and I will include Claire/Owen when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Thank you for the reviews and to everyone who favourited, followed or just read this story. Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it xx ㈎9**

* * *

Claire, Karen and Zach strolled towards the car. The two sisters had their arms around Zach, who was clearly distressed after what his so called father had just said to him. Maybe...no it just was his fault that his brother died. He knew that Gray would never jump; he was scared to jump into the shallow end of a swimming pool let alone jump off a 100 ft cliff into a deep lake. The three approached Claire's car.

"In you get." Claire helped Zach into the back seat of her car and put the seat belt on him. "Calm down for me yeah." She kissed him gently on the cheek. Karen got into the front seat and Claire began to drive to the boat. It was a good half an hour drive away, longer with all of the traffic as 20,0000 people were trying to get off the island at the same time. Zach had fallen asleep after just five minutes.

"He's grown hasn't he." Claire said to Karen.

"Six foot one and still growing." They both giggled. "He misses you, you know. Especially when you first left. He found it hard to deal with the fact that you were no longer living a block away from us." Karen explained.

"I think he knows that I'm sorry. I should have spent more time with you guys instead of being such a workaholic."

"He's a nice boy. Moody at times but he's a good lad." Karen looked back and saw her son was sleeping. She covered him with her jacket. "Claire...I don't know if this is possible but could you maybe stay at ours fot a few weeks? He needs someone to rely on. Both of us do." A single tear fell from Karen 's eye. Claire put a hand over her sisters hand.

"It'll be okay. I promise." She comforted. "Try and stay strong for your boy back there. If he sees you upset, it'll make him more upset. He needs all the support he can get." Claire explained as she pulled over. She and Karen got out. Karen got Zach's suitcase from the back. Claire went to help Zach up.

"We're here now. Wake up for me sweetie." Claire put her arm on Zach's neck as she helped him to his feet.

* * *

"We're home." Zach was asleep again, head on Claire's shoulder. She woke him and helped him outside.

"It...it doesn't feel right...without Gray." Zach sobbed. Karen walked up to her son and kissed his cheek lovingly. He gave her a weak smile, just as Zach's annoying girlfriend, Sasha came over to them.

"Hey Sash..." Zach was interrupted by her yells.

"Why didn't you fucking call me you bitch!" She yelled at Zach.

"I lost my phone at Jurassic World. I'm sorry." He replied, eyes welling up with tears.

"You liar. You know what, we're through. Just you wait and see, everyone will hate you tomorrow." Sasha was about to give him a big slap when Claire grabbed her wrist.

"Get off me you..."

"He's just lost his brother for gods sake, have a little respect." Claire said to Sasha, who looked at Zach, he has tears falling down his face.

"Look...I didn't..." Sasha started.

"You know what. We are through. All you've done is control me and be clingy, and when I needed you most you dump me. Well now I'm walking away. I don't wanna see your face ever again." Sasha r turned on her heels and ran off, leaving Zach. He was crying his heart out now. Claire cupped his face in her hands, wiping his tears with her thumb.

"Ignore her. You'll be fine." She pulled him in for a hug, rubbing his back with her hands. Karen lead them into the house and they went into the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry." Zach said as he left and went to his room, where he curled up into a ball and cried. Cried for not saving his brother. Cried for murdering him. Cried from coming out unscathed when his brother was dead. Cried for surviving when his brother died. He remembered all the times where he had been mean to Gray, instantly regretting not being close to him. Gray had tried so hard to become friends with Zach, but he never let him. He thought he was uncool and annoying. Now he was beginning to realise how much Gray meant to him. He began bawling loudly, eyes hurting from the amount of tears he had shed. Jus then, he had an idea. He grabbed the landline from his parents, well mothers room and dialed a number. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. It was Parisa, Zach's best friend. She was their neighbour and a close family friend of theirs. Karen and Parisa's mother worked together and that's how Zach and Parisa became lifelong friends.

"Hi Parisa, I'm guessing Zach invited you." Karen said to her. Parisa was of Iranian descent, with dark hair and dark eyes. She was around 5ft 11 with a slim build and a nice, small waist. Parisa looked a bit younger than her age of nearly twenty.

"Yeah he told me what happened. I'm so sorry." She said to Karen. They both hugged each other. Parisa went up to Zach's room. He looked at her in distress. She sat next to him and held him in her arms. He rested her head on her chest. She had a hand on his hair and stroked it to calm him down.

"It's ok Zach." She whispered to the seventeen year old, who wouldn't stop crying. Just then, Claire came in wirh a glass of water and a plate of chips for him to eat.

"Your mum gave you these." Claire sat next to him.

"I d...don't want t...to eat." He stuttered, digging his head into Parisa's shoulder.

"You have to eat something...you've not eaten since yesterday." Claire replied.

"I said I'm not hungry." Zach looked away from Claire, who ushered to Parisa to make sure to feed him as she left. Zach sat up, eyes bright red from crying. She brushed his hair out of his face.

"You look tired. Eat something then I'll let you sleep." Parisa picked up the plate of chips and put a chip onto the fork, dipped it into some ketchup and bought it closer to Zach's mouth. He didn't open it. "Come on babe you've got to eat something."

"No." Zach replied, yawning.

"Go to sleep for a bit and then eat when you wake up okay. I'll be checking up on you to see if you've eaten them, so don't you dare bin them." This made Zach smile a little. "See, there's the smile." She pinched his cheek.

"D...don't leave me." Zach said to Parisa.

"I'm not going anywhere." She put her arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. Parisa stroked his hair comfortingly, easing him to sleep.

* * *

"He's not eating is he." Karen said to Claire, sipping on her tea.

"No. I've told his friend to ask him to eat."

"I think I know who can help him. You know that man who helped Zach back on the island when he had a panic attack...he can help him Claire."

"You mean Owen Grady?" Just then, there was a knock on the door. Claire went to open it and was shocked at who she saw.

"Owen?"

* * *

 **I've introduced a very special OC called Parisa. She will be a main supporting role in this fic. Please R &R. Xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Thank you for the reviews and to everyone who favourited, followed or just read this story. Here's chapter 3, which is where things start to get interesting. Hope you like it xx ㈎9**

* * *

"Owen? What are you doing here?" Claire ran over to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Zach called me...said he needed help. How's he dealing with it?" He asked, walking into the house.

"Not too great. He's refusing to eat or drink and I don't think he's left his bedroom." explained Claire, putting a hand on her hip.

"It must be tough for all of you."

"Especially for Zach. He thinks it was his fault because Scott told him that and Zach believed him. I don't think he'll be able to deal with it on his own any longer. Zach looks tough, but he's soft on the inside. Little things get to him but he's not like any other person who bottles their emotions up. He's much better at hiding his feelings and pretending nothings up. Did you know he was constantly bullied from the first grade up until the tenth grade?" said Karen.

"Really? He always seemed so happy when he was younger." Replied a shocked Claire.

"He hid all of his emotions for nine years. Nobody knew something was up when it was staring at us in the face. It was no wonder Zach never bought any friends round. He didn't have any. So we moved him to a private school at the beginning of the year and I think it's all good now."

Back upstairs, Parisa noticed Zach was shaking in fear in his sleep. He tossed and turned, sweat and tears pouring down his face.

"Zach, wake up for me." She shook him gently. It didn't work. She shook him harder and harder until he woke with a scream, jumping out of bed and curling up in the corner, crying his eyes out. Parisa ran down the stairs to get help.

"Yeah he plays sports at school and stuff. It's made him more confident as a person." Karen said to Owen and Claire.

"Guys, there's something up with Zach. He just woke up screaming and now he won't move from the corner of the room." All four of them hurriedly went to Zach's room. He hadn't moved from his position.

"Zach honey, calm down. It's okay, we're here for you." Karen went over to him and put a hand on his cheek. He flinched and moved it away, digging his face into his knees.

"Just breathe for me yeah." Owen approached the teenager. He was close to hyperventilating. He began to slow down his breathing, but he was still crying and was still shaking in fear, so Claire approached him. She sat down next to him. He moved his face away from his knees and turned to face her.

"I'm here for you." Claire wiped the tears from his face. He moved closer to her, seeking comfort. Claire put her arm around Zach, he rested his head on her lap and began sucking his thumb in aan adorable way, making Claire awe.

"Try and get him to tell you what happened." Parisa said, sitting on Zach's desk chair.

"Zach, what happened in your dream?" Claire asked him, lifting his body up into her arms like a little baby.

"I had a flashback...of Gray." He told her ad he began to cry. She kissed his forehead comfortingly. Parisa then approached him.

"Let's get you into bed shall we." Parisa held on to Zach's hand, Claire holding the other and they helped him lie down. He wouldn't let go of Claire's hand.

"D...don't leave me." Zach looked at Claire in despair.

"Guess your sleeping here tonight then." Owen said to Claire, kissing her head. Parisa went up to Zach.

"I'll see you tomorrow first thing yeah." Parisa gently moved Zach's hair out of his face. She felt his forehead. "He feels a bit warm. I think he's got a temperature." She told Karen on her way out.

"Claire, do you need an airbed or something?" Karen asked.

"Stay here." Zach said to Claire, who nodded in agreement. She wrapped her arms around her nephew, ruffling his hair.

"Night night." Karen walked up to Zach and kissed his cheek lovingly. He gave her a weak smile and she left.

"Zach are you warm enough?" Claire asked him.

"I'm fine thanks." Zach replied, putting his head onto her chest, Claire rubbed his back, easing him to sleep.

* * *

Owen and Karen went downstairs.

"Owen...do you know why he was okay with Claire and not me?" Karen asked.

"Is he close to Claire?" He asked.

"They were very close when she used to live here."

"Then there's your answer. Maybe he feels more comfortable and less embarrassed telling her things, like I am with my uncle. Some things I'll tell him first but not my mother because my uncle and I share a bond. I think it's the same with Claire and Zach. At first they didn't seem close but mow they seem like they are tight. I think it's just that and it's common. So don't worry about it." Owen explained. He could tell just by the way Zach looked at Claire that they were close. He seemed more himself when he was around her and didn't find things like crying as embarrassing ad he would do in front of Karen.

"Do you think it's because when Zach needed me most Gray had just started school, so we were busy with him? Looking back at it now I feel bad for not paying attention to him."

"It could be. But that's not your fault. Remember that." He said to her, just before Karen broke down. They shared am awkward hug, before Karen left to go to her son.

* * *

 _Scott's POV_

 _There she is. Zach's best friend. I know what to do. I ran over behind her and covered her mouth. She struggled but I put an injection into her which knocks her out. I pick her up and put her into my van. Man, getting Zachary back is easier than I thought._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done. Told you it'd get interesting. What does Scott want with Parisa? Next chapter will include more Zach angst, some Claire/Zach and some Parisa drama.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed or just read this story. Here's chapter 4. Hope you like it xx ㈎9**

* * *

 _They were running away from the Indominus. They reached the cliff._

 _"We're gonna have to jump." Zach said._

 _"I ...I can't"_

 _"One, two, three, come on!" Zach jumped off, leaving Gray there. He then heard Gray's voice._

 _"Why didn't you check if I'd jumped?" Zach heard Gray say._

* * *

Claire realised that Zach was tossing and turning. It was now 11 am and Karen had gone out of town to tell her relatives about Gray's death and she wouldn't be back for another two days.

"I...I'm sorry!" He shouted, tears falling from his eyes. She shook him to wake him. It didn't work.

"Honey wake up." She shook him harder. Zach woke with a jump, and then looked at Claire in despair.

"It was the same dream." He answered, seeking comfort. "BBut Gray...he asked me why I didn't check to see if he'd jumped."

"It wasn't your fault. You were in an impossible situation and you wouldn't have known if he was going to jump, or how fast the Indominus would chase you." Claire heard his stomach grumble, so left to get him some food. Zach then got up and began thinking. He should have checked if Gray had jumped. He should have gone back like Gray said when they got the message. He shouldn't have gone into the restricted area. It was his idea to do that. It was his fault Gray was dead. He had just killed his nine year old brother. His mother had lost her son because of him. He began crying helplessly, running into his on suite, locking the door. He grabbed a razor from his cupboard and slashed his wrists.

Zach kept cutting and cutting. The pain felt good. He deserved it. He killed his brother, this was the least he deserved. Deeper amd deeper the cuts went to the point where all you could see on his wrist was blood.

He thought he heard Claire coming up, but he felt light headed. Probably due to the blood loss. He tried to unlock his door but no use. He had already collapsed.

Ten minutes later, Claire opened Zach's door. He wasn't there.

"Zach?" She called. She went over to the on suite. The door was locked. "Zach, open the door. ZACH!" Owen came rushing in and ran to get the spare key to the bathroom. Then they saw Zach, his wrists lying in a pool of his own blood.

"I'll call 911." Owen got out his phone and rang the emergency services. Claire went over to Zach and lifted him up into her lap, holding his head against her shoulder.

"Put these over his wrists." Owen wrapped bandages around Zach's slashed wrists. "Let's get him downstairs." Owen ushered for Claire to hand Zach over to him so he could carry him down, but she refused to let go of him.

"I can do it." She said to Owen. Claire put one arm under Zach's legs and the other around his shoulders and carried him downstairs unto the living room. She lay him down onto the sofa.

"Your stronger than I thought." Owen joked. Claire smiled.

"He weighs nothing." She replied, just as the paramedics arrived. Owen left to show them in. "Zach, you're gonna be okay yeah." She kissed his forehead, which was quite warm. She remembered last night Parisa said that he had a fever. It must've gotten worse. The paramedics then came it.

* * *

"Zachary Mitchell." Claire and Owen got up.

"How is he?" Owen asked, holding Claire's hand in his.

"He's lost a decent amount of blood, so we've put him on a blood IV drip and a normal one. We've put a nasal cannula on him just incase he has trouble breathing. He's still unconscious, but you can see him. Visiting times are over, so only family members can see him." The doctor explained, showing them to his room.

"I'll stay. You get him something. He's been through a lot." Claire took out $200 from her purse and handed it to Owen. They hugged and Claire went into Zach's room and Owen left. She took a seat next to Zach's bed, holding his hand. He looked pale and very sick, the poor boy had the flu by the looks of it. His hair was all out of place, so she brushed it into place with her fingers, just as Zach woke up.

"Hey, your awake." Claire said softly, smiling at him. Zach tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He didn't have the energy to. "Don't try to move." She put a hand under his head and put the other on his cheek, stroking his pace face. Zach saw the IV drip and the other machines attached to him.

"Your okay now honey." She comforted. "Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Because I killed him didn't I." Zach whispered back, falling into sleep. He looked and felt very weak due to the blood loss.

"You didn't. Its not your fault, Zach." Claire replied to him, just as he drifted off. She looked at him. Seventeen years old and he had lost his brother and his father had been exposed as a horrible idiot and blamed him for the death of Gray. He had self harmed himself so badly that he was now in hospital, hooked up to several machines. And the worst part was the fact that he bottled up his emotions and didn't even look upset most of the time. Claire noticed that some of the colour had began returning to his face, but he was still pretty pale. Just then, a nurse came in.

"The doctor told me to put this cannula into the vein in his neck." she said.

"His neck?" Claire looked confused.

"We want more blood to go into him quicker to speed his recovery time and he already has one in his arm so I was told to put this in his neck." **(A/N - I don't know anything about medical stuff)** The nurse approached Zach and shook him to wake him and she explained what would be happening to him.

"I need you to look at your mum for me." The nurse said to Zach.

"I'm his aunt." replied Claire.

"Oh, you guys seem pretty close so I assumed he was your son. Anyway, I need you to stay still Zach for me." Claire put her arm around Zach and put his hand on his ribs, holding it gently. She put the other hand on his face, comforting him.

"This is going to hurt a little, but you'll be fine." The nurse inserted the needle into Zach's neck. He scrunched his face up in pain.

"Your doing really well, its nearly done." Claire reassured.

"That's done and I just need to hook this up." The nurse put a plaster around the cannula and hooked it up onto a blood IV drip before leaving.

"Well that hurt." Zach joked, making Claire giggle. She kissed his cheek lovingly.

* * *

 _Scott's POV_

 _I've taken her. She keeps screaming for me to let her go, so I gave her another jab to put her to sleep. She's a strong one. Give it a while for Zach to notice she's missing, and then he'll come running over to save her because I'll make it look bad and I'll get my revenge on that bitch. Just a little longer before Zachary Mitchell will be no more._

* * *

 **Sorry for long time no update. Not been well :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Sorry for long time no update. Here's the next chapter, which is focusing more on the Parisa sub plot of this story.**

* * *

 _Parisa's POV_

 _I wake up and I realise I'm in a deserted building. I look around. I see nothing. I realise that I'm tied up and I have a piece of cloth in my mouth to prevent me from screaming. My head is pounding and my wrists are bleeding slightly. I them hear something. Footsteps. Coming closer. I realise that I'm not alone. I see a man, around my height. He looks familiar. I'm still a bit dizzy and my vision is slurred, but I manage to make out who it is. It's Scott, Zach's dad. What did he want with me?_

 _"W...what do you want from me?" I manage to say._

 _"I don't want you. Your my bait, my key to getting rid of Zach." He explained. "Whatever happened at Jurassic World was all his fault. My son is dead because of Zach. He was always evil, always upsetting Gray and causing my ex wife and I to argue. I would say that Zach should be punished more harshly for his bad behaviour, Karen would sympathise with Zach and be too lenient. I wanted to send him off to Military School. She refused, and thay was the last straw."_

 _"Wait...you wanted to get rid of him?" I gasped. Sure Zach could be rude and annoying, but he was no worse than any other teenager in the world. I was much worse than Zach is and I hadn't been through nearly as much as him like the bullying and depression he had got._

 _"They say kids cam never be born evil. Well he was. Since he has been born, Karen and I have been arguing. I've already explained why, but let me make this simpler for you so thay you understand - I want Zachary Mitchell dead."_

 _"Your gonna kill him!" Tears began to well up in my eyes. Zach was still a boy and his so called father was going to murder him for something he didn't even do. Scott came up to me with a mobile phone and began dialling a number I recognised._

 _"If you don't speak I'm going to make Zach's death more painful." He threatened as he put the phone on speaker._

* * *

Zach opened his eyes and squinted at the light. He saw Claire sitting next to him. He squeezed his hand to get her attention.

"Hey you're awake. Do you want some breakfast?" Zach nodded. He hadn't eaten properly since yesterday, so obviously he was hungry.

"Does mum know I'm here?" He asked, looking at her.

"I told her earlier this morning. She's should be back any minute." Just as Claire said that, Karen walked in.

"Zach, honey are you ok?" Karen asked, stroking her son's cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just feel weak." He answered.

"How could you let this happen Claire? I told you to not let him out of your sight!" Karen yelled in anger.

"I went downstairs for ten minutes, Karen."

"Why?"

"To get him something to eat." Claire was trying to be calm and collected. Karen continued to yell.

"You should have asked Owen to get it him, or have someone watch him whilst you got it!"

"Mum...it wasn't her fault." Zach started. Karen them stormed out, realising what she had said.

"Will you be okay for a few hours? I need to sort things out with her." Zach nodded. "Your new phone is on the table. Ring me if you need anything." Claire kissed his forehead and left.

* * *

 _Parisa's POV_

 _I had to stop this phone call. But it was no use. I was far weaker than Scott and he could do anything to Zach if I tried to stop him. I decided to go along with the plan and then escape when Zach knows I'm here so I can stop him._

 _"Hi Zach. Your on speaker here."_

 _"S...Scott?" He stuttered._

 _"I have your friend Parisa." Scott said to Zach. He gave me a signal to talk._

 _"Zach. I'm here but I'm okay don't worry." I say to Zach, tears falling down my face._

 _"Let her go!" Zach shouted._

 _"I'm going to give you an address. You have one hour to get here. Otherwise your friend is dead." Scott threatened. "Take note. 23 Print Road." He hangs up. Cue my escape. As Scott has his back turned, I get up and bash the chair into his back, knocking him over. I give him a good few punches, knocking his out. I struggle free of the ropes. It took effort. And time. Precious time. I begin to run. I don't know where to but I run. I hear Scott yell at me and I run faster. I leave the building and I realise that I'm in the town centre which was around 2 miles away from Zach's house. I could be there in twenty minutes tops if I ran. I might see Zach in the way to stop him._

 _Faster and faster I run. I am almost knocked over several times crossing roads, drivers cursing me. I didn't care. I just had to get to Zach's house as fast as I could. Finally, I get there. Panting, I frantically knock on the door. This guy Owen answers._

 _"Parisa?"_

 _"When did Zach leave?" I ask, sounding very out of breath from running two miles._

 _"He's been in hospital since yesterday." Owen had a confused look on his face._

 _"We have to get there now. No time to wait, I'll explain in the car. Come on!" I grab his arm and rush him to the car. I have to stop Zach from escaping the hospital, or he will die._

* * *

 **Sorry to all those who wanted more Claire/Owen or Claire/Zach. This part had to be done. Next chapter will focus a bit more on Zach.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here's the next chapter, which is sadly one of the last, hope you enjoy it ㈎7. This chapter is a little confusing with the backwards and forwards of the POVs, but it'll make sense why I did this at the end.**

* * *

Zach's POV

I have to get this IV off me. I ahave to get all the bandages ofd from around my arms tk get to the needle. Great. There's another plaster there. It's tricky to come off as it's so sticky but I get it off. I gently pull the needle out of my arm and out of my neck. That hurt. Bad. I quickly change into a white t shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I throw on my converse and quickly grab on to the wall because I was so dizzy. My hospital room was on the first floor and I was tall enough to be able to lean down and jump off with only a metre or so below me. I reach my right leg out first followed by my left leg and body. I grab on to the windowsill and lean down. I let go, but I fall, injuring my shoulder. I get up and look around. Nobody there. I knew where this building was. It was a two minute walk away from the hospital. I begin to walk as fast as I can but that wasn't very fast as I was still weak from the amount of blood loss.

I reach the building.

"Scott! I'm here now! Let her go!" I hear footprints coming towards me but only one set. I realise that Parisa isn't here. She must have escaped!

"Well well well! The wuss shows up!" Scott claps as he walks towards me, looking pretty beaten up.

"Let her go." I say sternly.

"She's not here. The little bitch escaped. She knows what would happen. Your death would be more fun for me and more painful for you!" He laughed evilly, I then realise what has been starring at me straight in the face. I am going to die today. He's going to kill me.

* * *

 _Parisa's POV_

 _"Scott captured me like two days ago. He took me to god knows where and was gonna use me as bait to get Zach to come and save me. He blamed Zach for Gray's death and was telling me about how much he hated him and stuff." I begin to explain to Owen, who is driving pretty fast._

 _"So Scott took you so Zach would save you. What does he want with Zach?"_

 _"He...he's gonna kill him." Owen looks at me in shock and puts his foot down on the pedal, speeding to the deserted building. Just then, his phone rings._

 _"Claire. I need you to do something."_

 _"Zach's not in hospital anymore." She said worridly._

 _"We know where he is. I need you and just you and not Karen to come to 23 Print Road. Now. And bring police and paramedics with you. I'll explain later." Owen hung up as he pulled over at the building. We both run out and into the building._

* * *

Zach's POV

Before I know it, he's pulled me to the ground. He begins beating my back. I tried so hard not to scream, but I couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears of pain were falling from my cheeks as he then continued to kick me hard in my legs. I hear a few snaps. Broken bones. It kills me. I've never felt this much physical pain in my life. He stops as he hears footsteps coming. That gives me the chance to stand up. Bad idea. I hear a bang and a shooting pain comes from my side. I realise what has just happened. He shot me. I hear screams and another bang and pain in my leg before I let the darkness take over...

* * *

 **Claire's POV**

 **I sort things out with Karen, who returns to her house tol collect her overnight supplies and to have a shower. I go back into Zach's room but he's not there. I shout for a nurse to come over, who notifies the doctors that he's missing. I call Owen.**

 **"Claire I need you and just you and not Karen to come to 23 Print Road. Now. And bring police and paramedics with you. I'll explain later." He says as he hungs up. I get into my car and put the address into my satnav. It was a minute drive away. I'm there before I know it.**

 **"Zach!" I shout as I bump into Owen, who tells me to be quite. Parisa is with him. I wonder why she is there. I hear gunshots and I scream when I realise what is happening. I see Zach lying lifelessly on the floor, blood pouring from his left side and leg. His other leg was bent at a sickening angle. I scoop him up in my arms, crying as I stroke his hair. Scott had shot him twice and beaten him.**

* * *

No POV

Claire held Zach in her arms, crying as she held his head. She heard him moan and try to open his eyes, but he was in way too much pain.

"You son of a bitch." Owen says to Scott. Scott held his gun up but Owen snatched it off him and had him in headlock as the police came running over to arrest Scott. Karen had also come and ran over to her son, holding him tightly. The paramedics took Zach off Karen and did a quick inspection of him. They cut open his blood covered shirt, reveals the bullet wound and the cuts and bruises on his torso from Scott. The doctors then wrapped his wounds up and lifted him onto the bed, giving him an oxygen mask and a neck brace. They covered him with a blanket and strapped his body up.

Zach was waking up just as they took him into the ambulance.

"C...claire" he stuttered.

"You'd best go in there with him. I'll come in the car." Karen ushered for Claire to go into the ambulance with Zach and she sat next to him, holding his blood covered hand.

"I'm here honey, I'm here for you." She said calmly to Zach, who was clearly in a lot of pain.

"Give him some morphine." The doctors gave him a dose of morphine which helped with his pain. They were soon at the hospital, where Zach was taken away for another look, whilst everyone waited anxiously.

* * *

 **I was going to tell you Zach's injuries now and whether or not he will be okay or not in this chapter, but I've been mean and moved it to the next one! Plz review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here's the next chapter, which at this point I think is the last. But I'll have to see how I write this one as I might include another one.**

* * *

"Zach Mitchell." Owen, Claire, Karen and Parisa stood up.

"He's quite severely injured. The bullet is stuck in his right leg, but we can sort that out with surgery. He may have tissue or bone damage which will heal. The other one passed clean through. But it might of torn an organ or some tissue, so we will have to perform keyhole surgery to check it out. His knee is dislocated but we've sorted that out and the same leg is fractured in two places, the mid thigh and the mid calf. He's also got two chipped ribs and a slightly fractured collarbone, which will heal with rest. We need you to sign these forms so that the surgery can be done." Karen began to sign the papers.

"Can I see him?" Claire asked. The doctor nodded and showed Claire to Zach's temporary bed. The doctors had kept the oxygen mask and neck brace on him and had put a white sheet over him. Clark stood by Zach's bedside and reached out to hold his hand. He moaned.

"You're okay now honey." Claire put a hand on his bruised face.

"I...it hurts so bad." Zach cried in pain, tears beginning to fall from his cheeks.

"I know it does but your going to be okay." Claire comforted. She looked at her nephew. He had plasters all over his face from all the cuts Scott had given him. Claire could see his torso was covered in bruises. Claire could see the beginning of another bandage on his ribs to cover up toe bullet wound there and both his legs were bandaged up from foot to thigh, blood coming through his right leg, which had been shot. Claire looked at his face. He was drifting off to sleep just as Karen, Parisa and Owen came in, which woke Zach.

"Is my little boy okay?" Karen went over to her son, kissing his cheek lovingly. Zach moaned in pain. "Sshh, you'll be fine."

"Tough kid." Owen said to Claire just as the surgeons came to take Zach away for surgery.

* * *

The four of them sat outside the theatre, waiting tensely to find out if Zach was going to be okay. Around three hours later, a surgeon came out and the four of them stood.

"Well?" Claire fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"There's no organ damage in his torso and his injuries will heal with a bed rest of around four months. He's had a lucky escape. He's gonna be in a lot of pain, especially for the first 72 hours, so we've given him a morphine drip to help manage his pain. As he's in the intensive care unit, only direct family can see him and only one person is allowed at once." The surgeon explained.

"Oh no. I'm supposed to be at my divorce hearing!" Karen realised.

"I'll give you a ride and I'll drop Parisa off home." Owen offered and they left, leaving Claire to see Zach. She opened the door into the private room. Her nephew was attached to several machines. The only ones she recognised were the oxygen mask and the heart monitor. She noticed a blood IV drip and a morphine drip attached to his left arm. His legs were covered in bandages and she could make out another bandage which was showing from the top of the bed sheet over his bare torso. He moaned in pain and Claire gently held his hand in hers.

"You're okay now honey." Claire comforted.

"W...what happened?" Zach stuttered.

"You were beaten up by Scott. He shot you twice and..."

"No...what happened to him?"

"He was arrested. You don't need to worry about that jerk anymore. You need bed rest for six months before going anywhere again." Claire put her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb against a scar, which started just under his eye and reached parallel to the end of his nose.

"Look, I know you're in a lot of pain rightnow, but don't try to hide it. I can give you some morphine when you need it, so tell me yeah." Zach nodded, but winced after it.

"Where's mum?" Zach asked.

"She's at the divorce hearing. She will be able to see you afterwards."

"C...claire...can you give me some m...morphine?" Zach was beginning to feel more pain as the affects of the anaesthetic were wearing off. Just then, a nurse came in.

"Hi I'm Holly and I'm Zach's nurse. I just need to check your vitals then I'll let you sleep. There's more blankets in the cupboard if you need them." The nurse checked Zach's temperature. "101.2. He has a slight fever, so I'll have to put the air con on as he's wounded quite badly, so even a mild fever could cause infections." The nurse set the room temperature to 16°C and opened the window. "It might get chilly in here." Claire put her jacket back on to keep her warm. "Blood pressure and heart rate are normal. Keep taking the morphine as you're going to be in a hell of a lot of pain for the next few days." With that the nurse left.

* * *

It was around 3am and Claire had volunteered to stay the night with Zach at the hospital. Just then, a noise woke her. She got up and looked over at Zach, his face was scrunched up in pain.

"I...it hurts s...so bad." He stuttered, tears escaping his eyes.

"I know honey, just try to get back to sleep for me." Claire gave him some morphine.

"M...make it stop please."

"I've given you some morphine and that's gonna help. Just try to sleep." Claire stroked his brown hair, trying to keep him as comfortable as possible. He had just had two operations and he had several broken bones, so he was obviously going to be in pain. A few hours later, Claire was awoken by Zach.

"A...aunt C..Claire..." he stuttered.

"What's wrong honey?" She lent forward and held his hand.

"I feel s...sick" Zach put his hand over his face and Claire grabbed the sick bucket and put it in front of him.

"Just some side affects from the morphine." Claire reassured him as she held his hair back. She looked at the time. 9 am. Just then, Parisa came in.

"Hey. You alright?" She asked, sitting at his bedside. Zach nodded, tilting his head towards her.

"He's just running a fever." Claire told her. Parisa felt his forehead.

"He does feel warm. How's the pain?"

"Quite bad. I'm tired." He closed his eyes and began to drift into sleep. Parisa stroked his hair as he rested. She did feel sorry for him as he'd nearly died to save her life. He had been through a lot in the past few weeks, so she thought it was good in a way that he was injured as this meant he would be forced to rest.


End file.
